


Accidental Circumstances

by darkness100



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Massage, Tattoos, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness100/pseuds/darkness100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidental voyeurism, massages and traumatizing circumstances for everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fireplace confusion

Sirius was found sitting on his couch in the living room by his long time husband Remus.   
No matter what Remus tried he couldn’t get Sirius to stop staring at the fireplace. He just kept sitting there with a shocked look on his face. Remus called around trying to figure out if maybe he had been talking to someone that would know what had caused this. He didn’t have any luck until he reached Severus and Harry, lovers since Harry’s sixth year. When he mentioned the circumstances Harry’s face went bright red and Severus went paper white, proving he could be paler than usual. When Remus tried to ask into their reactions they quickly said that they had to go as they had an important meeting to attend.

Sirius was in shock, playing back the memories of the events that he had witnessed. He just couldn’t seem to get them out of his head. He had just been trying to fire call his god-son. He had stuck his head through the Floo per usual but this time he wasn’t greeted with an empty living room or someone sitting on the couch reading. He was greeted by two writhing bodies on said couch. Harry had been on all fours, sweat glistening in the firelight off his Quidditch toned body, his cheeks rosy and his lips red and swollen. Arching his back as Severus thrust into his obviously willing body, they both shouted the other’s name as they reached their peak, bodies freezing in a beautiful tableau. Sirius had moved from the fire to sit on the couch and think about what he had seen and that was how he was found. 

In the end he concluded that no matter what, he wouldn’t be able to tease Harry about Severus not being able to satisfy him any more. From what he had seen the man was hung like a horse and knew how to use it to boot. Oh well, at least he could now make fun of the small snitch with a HP written in it, located on the potion’s master’s left butt cheek.


	2. Magical Massages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to discover the events behind what poor Sirius saw in the fireplace that fateful day.

Severus cracked his neck. It had been a pretty hard day, considering he had made about a weeks worth of potions. But his customer insisted and was even willing to pay double the regular price so he relented. He flopped down on the sofa, outer robes and waist coat removed to hopefully to enjoy a relaxing hot cup of tea and an interesting potions text when his eyes were covered by hands. He groaned, knowing automatically who it was and silently bidding his tea and book a fond farewell. 

“Guess who?” an annoyly cheery voice asked. Severus rolled his eyes even though they were covered… habit.

“Voldemort risen from the dead?” he snidely replied and got his hair tugged on in retaliation.

“Enough Potter! What is it that you require that is so important that you can’t let me have a moments rest after finishing hours of grueling work?” he snapped. The hands were removed and a pouting face came around his shoulder to intrude on his vision.  
“I just wanted to make you feel better is all. I know that you had a really hard day today and I thought I would surprise you and then give you a back massage.” Harry whispered. Severus shivered at the mention of a back massage. The boy may have been thick as a brick but his hands were god-like when it came to working out knot’s and kinks. All anger vanished when he heard his lover’s explanation and he turned his head slightly to capture the other’s lips in a soft kiss.  
“Oh, well in that case you may intrude as much as you like.” He purred. Harry smirked and then reached down to start unbuttoning his lover’s shirt. Severus shrugged out of it when it was undone and moved to lay flat on the couch. Harry straddled his hips and started with his lower back where the knots were the worse. Severus hissed when Harry dribbled cold lotion on his back but it turned into a groan as his lover’s magical hands went to work. Slowly but surely working out all of the stress that had accumulated over the day and reducing Severus to a moaning pile of goo. When Harry was finished he started teasing Severus by blowing on his sensitive neck and ears. As he took the lobe of one ear into his mouth to nibble on, Severus gave a half-hearted moan as he felt his groin start to stir with interest. Harry then attacked Severus’s neck with bites, licks and kisses and that was it for one Severus Snape. He reached around to grab Harry to make sure that he didn’t fall and then slowly rolled over so they were pressed together, Harry straddling him. He buried his hands in Harry’s hair as he pulled him into a kiss. Severus brought his hands down to pull Harry’s shirt up and broke the kiss to quickly pull it off him. Harry moaned as Severus rolled them over and started licking and nibbling at his neck and chest. Severus grinned, taking one pert, pink nipple into his mouth and twirled his tongue around it. Delighting in the moans he was producing he sucked hard on it, causing Harry’s hips to buck up. After he had thoroughly molested both of Harry’s nipples, he waved his hand and their remaining clothes disappeared. Harry groaned and pushed his hard length up against Severus’s causing both men to shudder. Severus reached his hand down to grasp both their lengths, pulling and rubbing them together, sending sparks of pleasure down his spine. Harry moaned out his lovers name in warning and Severus flipped him over, telling him to brace himself on the arm of the couch. Severus grabbed the massage oil and poured some on his fingers. He abruptly shoved two into Harry’s hole, secretly loving the half moan half scream that was produced. The boy really was vocal in bed and he enjoyed all the sounds that his younger lover made. He quickly found Harry’s prostate and proceeded to drive the boy mad with light brushes and then rough strokes as he prepared him. Once he had listened to Harry’s pleading long enough he removed his fingers and quickly slicked up his cock. He teased the head over Harry’s glistening opening, thwarting the boy’s attempts to push back with a hand on his hip. Then he slowly pushed in, knowing that he was making Harry quiver because he could feel every thick inch sinking into him, slowly filling him full. Once Severus was fully seated he pulled out just as slowly and got to listen to complaints because of it. He smirked and shoved his whole length in quickly, viciously impaling the writhing boy beneath him. Harry let out a mewl of pleasure as Severus started a rough but steady pace. Severus began to thrust erratically as his climax approached, holding Harry’s hips with both hands. Harry reached down and with a few tugs screamed out Severus's name, his contracting hole pulling his lover into climax along with him. Severus shouted Harry's name as he felt the tight hole he was buried in clench around him, taking him over the edge. They both collapsed on the couch, unaware that they had been accidentally viewed by an innocent bystander.  
When questioned the next day by Remus, Severus felt his face drain of all colour as he realized what Sirius must have saw. He saw Harry flush red beside him and they both stammered out excuses that they had to go. Severus was pissed because if Black saw what he thought he saw then his blackmail was worthless. Oh well, he would just have to find something else.


End file.
